


Paternal Jealousy

by Spootzl



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootzl/pseuds/Spootzl
Summary: Inspired by heroinegauddess' headcanon:When Peggy was pregnant, Howard wouldn’t leave her belly alone–what with telling tall tales of their misadventures or his inventions to his honorary godchild and pretending to get kicked or punched across the room. Peggy would snipe and grumble but it secretly warmed her heart.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Paternal Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2018
> 
> Huge THANK YOU to rachlovesligers for being my beta reader! <3

It’s been a long, nice but stressful day. Peggy’s thankful for finally being able to lie in bed, a fluffy pillow between her back and the headboard as she’s enjoying the next chapter of the book she’s been reading. What she’s noticed is that the round belly of hers serves as a nice book stand since it’s become a certain size. And another thing she’s learned is how to just zone out. This ability is very useful, especially after days like the one they’ve had today - because if she couldn’t ignore all background noises, she wouldn’t get any reading done. Not with Steve rattling on and on behind the book she’s focused on.

She can clearly feel her husband’s warm hands on the nightie-covered globe he’s leaning against. How long has he been talking? Must have been an hour already. What does he talk about for that long?! But as ridiculous as it might be, Peggy finds it rude to eavesdrop, so she zones out. His lengthy one-sided conversation isn’t directed at her after all.

When she reaches the chapter’s end, she peaks over the book at his blond head.

"You know, I’m starting to think that you’re paying my belly much more attention than me."

He stops mid-sentence, looks up and smiles. Steve takes one hand off her to lean on his arm, moving up to press his lips against hers.

“Never.”

"You’ve been talking for quite some time now.

"I know, darling, but you need to understand that I have to keep up."

She raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. " _Keep up_."

“Yes. Ever since we’ve been here, Howard spends every single moment of his free time occupying your tummy. Talking about his inventions or grossly exaggerated versions of his time during the war or how he found me or whatever comes to his mind. And he’s a fast talker, you know that.”

Peggy closes her book and puts it on her nightstand while Steve makes himself comfortable on his side of the guest bed Howard’s offered them for their visit to L.A.

"With that amount of stories and how much the baby’s been hearing his voice lately, it will soon think that _he’s_ the father.”

While Peggy loves Steve’s paternal jealousy, she can’t help but grimace at the thought of having a child with Howard Stark.

“Ugh. Not in a million years.”

This makes Steve lean down once again to press his huge grin against her belly.

“Did you hear that? Do not forget that I’m your daddy.”

Peggy giggles softly and runs her fingers through his hair.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“No, don’t.” Steve takes her hand. “I get that he’s just excited. And he’s still on that mission to convince us to make him its godfather.”

“Well, he might be a good entertainer but I’m still not sure if he’s godfather material.”

“You’re still thinking about asking Jarvis and his wife?”

“Do you mind?”

“No. I think they’d be an excellent choice.”


End file.
